Cross
by carazyladee
Summary: chapter 6 up!Cross boarding school is one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Part of it's student population are our favourite beyblade characters.warning: rated for drugs, language, and lemons. full summary and pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cross baording school is the place for all the rich kids. Full of drama, drugs, and teen problems. It has it's fair share of cliques and groups. When a new girl arrvies and starts throwing things off balance, through a coures of events, a few familair students will truly discover the value of friendship, love, and life entirely.

Pairings: Max/Marium. Ray/Mariah. Tyson/Salima. Kai/Hillary. Brooklyn/Tala

Cross

Chapter 1

It's funny how rumors start. One person tells an account of a certain story, and from there things completely get blown out of proportion, each recounting of the story distorts it more and more. In most cases rumors aren't true, and they can be used as nasty devices to spread horrible lies about people. Mariam was no stranger to rumors. Anyone who's been to ten different private schools in eleven years has got to have rumors circling about them. The funny thing was, all those nasty distorted stories, all those cruel things that people said about her, were true.

Cross boarding school was one of the most prestigious of it's kind. Interesting how it was one of the most internally corrupt. The school's superior's didn't know what really went on within it's walls, or did they, and just not want to do anything about it? No one could tell for certain. In any case, it cost a small fortune to send a child there, and they're discipline level was said to be impeccable, not tolerating the slightest infraction of the rules. Funny, how people broke the rules each and every day.

Like any school worth going to it had it's own sets of cliques and groups and so on. Ranging from the ages of 14 to 18 it thrived on gossip. As expected there was that one group that everyone wanted to be apart of. Cross had it's fare share of jocks, preps, goths, punks, and so on. But there was that one group, that you just couldn't get enough of. The one group that couldn't be labeled.

They sat outside in the courtyard, an unusual hang out spot for them. The first thing one would note about them, was the fact that they were all guys, very attractive, guys. Only three of them were present at the moment. One lay lazily on a bench, his flawless face upturned towards the sky. He had mesmerizing liquid amber eyes and dark ebony hair. The silver barbell through his eyebrow glinted in the sunlight. He smirked at nothing in particular, revealing pointed, long canines. One of his companions sitting above him looked down at him from his perch atop the cement wall. He had spiky slate hair and crimson eyes. You could tell by looking at him that he was one of the main mediators of the group. He had that commanding air that anyone would expect from a leader. He sighed contentedly. The last one sat nearby next to the first one on the bench, a pair of large headphones swung around his neck. He had dark navy blue hair that looked permanently tousled. His dark mohogany eyes and black lashes complimented his face perfectly. He wore silver plugs in his ears. The school's uniform was fairly simple; black pants, white button up shirts and navy blue blazers with the Cross crest sewn on perfectly to the right breast. Each member of the group wore their uniforms haphazardly, with the shirts partially unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up, tucked in at the front to reveal glinting belt buckles. They all sported black leather wrist bands, or gloves with the finger tips worn away. A loud bell rang from not far away, causing the "leader" to hop down from his seat on the wall.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked the group as he stretched widely. His name was Kai. At this the rest stood up slowly and picked up their bags. The amber-eyed one, Ray, swung his bag over his shoulder and turned to Kai.

"Have you seen Max today?" Ray asked. Kai shook his head.

"Not yet" he replied as they made their way towards the school

"Brooklyn mentioned something to me yesterday about him and Max having a detention with Miss Hart this morning." The third put in before slipping on his headphones

"So you and Brooklyn have gotten close then Tyson?" Kai asked the blue haired boy, but he didn't respond, only shrugged and opened the front door of the school.

The constant ticking of the clock was , for the moment, the only noise in the room. There were, on occasion, the small noises from the teacher, Miss Hart. She was the youngest teacher at the school, and it wasn't unheard of for some of the younger boys to be crushing on her. There had been many rumors around the school that Kai had only managed his good grades in her class because the two were secretly having an affair. She sat at the front of the class, buried in her book. Near the back of the classroom two boys sat. Both wearing bored expressions. You could tell immediately that they were part of Kai's group. One had flaming orange hair and twinkling teal eyes. A silver stud shone in his left ear. He stretched back lazily in his chair. The other boy sat with his foot propped up on his knee, writing on the side of his shoe. His platinum blonde hair fell in his aqua eyes. He had an almost boyish cute face, one that attracted a lot of attention from the Cross female population, but then again, who in Kai's group didn't?

After a few moments the orange-haired boy, Brooklyn, glanced up at the clock; 8:10, five minutes till the start of class. He turned to Max, the boy sitting next to him, throwing a wad of paper at the side of his head. Max looked up from his shoe, giving Brooklyn a questioning look. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Miss Hart clearing her throat and making her way over to them at the back of the classroom.

"Well boys, I hope you've learned your lesson." she started, leaning authoritatively over their desks.

"From now on…" and she launched into a long lecture about why they were there. Max tuned her out, looking at Brooklyn who was clearly looking down her blouse. He only smirked and rolled his eyes at him.

"So, I expect that in the future it will be clear to you both that the classroom, and the school for that matter, is no place for a live ferret (the two tried helplessly to hide their laughter at this) Am I making myself clear?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Hart" they chimed in unison.

"Good." Just then the school bell rang and the sound of children filled the halls. Miss Hart made her way back to her desk as the door swung open and her eleventh grade English class filed in.

Ray, Kai, and Tyson walked to the back next to their other two companions.

"Look at these trouble makers." Tyson laughed.

"Yeah, but look at their punishment," Ray stated, "Half an hour alone with Miss Hart!"

"Hey, save it ok," Tyson said, "She's Kai's woman." he laughed, taking off his headphones and replaced them around his neck. The rest of the group joined in, earning one of Kai's famous eye rolls

"Alright , alright, settle down everyone." Miss Hart called. The noise subsided almost immediately. Miss Hart smiled broadly, causing a few sighs to erupt around the room. "Today class, we will begin the next unit for the curriculum. We will be reading Shakespeare's Macbeth." she waited for an enthusiastic response, and when she received none continued "Before we actually begin, can anyone tell me anything about this play?" Miss Hart scanned the room, and noted, amusingly, that everyone was purposely avoiding eye contact. "How about you Mariah?" A pink haired girl in the second to last row looked slowly up at the teacher. Her penetrating golden eyes sparked in mischief constantly.

"Me, Miss Hart?'

"Yes you. I know you've read the play before." Mariah sighed, shaking a long piece of pink hair out of her face. She had a small pale mouth, and noticeably long incisors.

"Well, Macbeth is centered mainly around, greed and irony?" Miss Hart nodded encouragingly " It tells the tale of a man who was so deeply influenced by his greedy wife, he ultimately caused the death of them both."

"Ah, excellent. But, let's not give away the story before we've even begun shall we?" She began to hand out copies of the text.

"Well look who thinks they know everything." the girl sitting next to Mariah whispered to her. She had reddish hair, with brown undertones to it. The glint in her pale violet eyes gave away the fact that she wasn't serious.

"Salima you know me better than that." Mariah said to her friend. "This is most likely the only right thing I've said all year."

"School's barely two months in smarty pants." Salima goggled. Mariah only shrugged. She didn't like to let on that she was brilliant, she received enough attention for her looks anyway.

"What are you two talking about?' the girl on the other side of Mariah asked. She had short feathery brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was a dedicated fun-loving person, and like Salima and Mariah she was very pretty.

"Nothing Hill" Mariah said dismissively. Hillary pouted her blood red lips when Mariah didn't respond, but quickly forgot about it as they began to read from the text. Near the end of the class the P.A. system buzzed through the school speakers, causing most of the class to wince involuntarily.

"Excuse us for the interruption, but this is an announcement for all students. The annual school kick-off autumn ball dance is coming up fast. Tickets are now on sale for five dollars at the box-office next to the drama room. So buy a ticket before they're all gone, and come to one of the most exciting nights of the year. That is all Cross, thank you for your attention." another loud beep and the announcement was over. Almost instantly mild buzzing went through the room , all conversations about the dance no doubt. Ray and Max exchanged amused looks about all the hype over a silly dance. Just then, the bell sounding the end of class rang, and everyone quickly packed up their things and left noisily.

"So, what do you think about this dance Kai?" Brooklyn asked as they left the class and headed down the hall.

"I suppose I'll go, if only to make an appearance."

"Ahh yes…" Tyson said in a far off voice, "Because what would a dance be, after all, if the great Kai didn't show." The group all laughed at this comment. Kai rolled his eyes yet again. After a few moments, Ray spotted something over by the message board and drifted away from the rest of the group.

Mariah stood in front of the bulletin board contemplating whether she should sign up for the young writers contest.

"So, this dance thing…"

"Huh?" Mariah said, turning to see Ray approaching her. She pursed her lips at him. "Yeah… what about it?"

"Are, you gonna go?" she shrugged

"I haven't decided yet. Why do you ask?" Ray smirked at her

"I think you already know the answer to that…" She raised her eyebrows at him, but his expression didn't change. "Why are you trying to fight what has to be Mari? You know you want me." At this she laughed beautifully.

"Oh Ray.." she sighed leaning closer to him, "How did you know.. This is what I've wanted all along." Ray's eyes widened for a split second but then he easily wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I can see it in your eyes…" she smiled seductively and leaned in. He could smell the wonderful natural scent of rosewater on her, feel her breath on his cheek., he pulled her closer, and then, he pressed his mouth against her…… the-" He gasped, opening his eyes to see that he wasn't kissing Mariah, but her math textbook! "What the hell is this!" he asked backing away. She was laughing merrily at him, a sound like tinkling water falling over his ears. He glared at her obvious amusement at the dirty trick.

"Aahh Ray.. You may have just about every girl at this school falling at your feet. But trust me, this is one girl you'll never understand." With that she turned on her heel and walked into the first classroom she came to. Ray stood in the middle of the hall for a few moments longer with a perplexed look on his face.

At last the bell for lunch rang. Tyson thought it would never sound and end his misery in history class. His teacher, Mr. Connors, was one of those teachers that enjoyed droning on, feeling that students shouldn't get handouts, but listen to long lectures and take notes. So far he'd learned that Mr. Connors sometimes spat when he spoke, lightly sprinkling the front row, and that, history was most-likely the most pointless class ever!

He gladly walked out of the class briskly walking past Mr. Connors for fear of getting some post-lecture spittle. He purposely pulled his headphones over his ears spotting a group of girls making there way towards him. They were that group of girls wearing overly-orange makeup, overly-pale pink lip gloss, overly-open shirts, overly-manicured nails, overly-tight pants, and overly-high underwear. The sight of them nearly made him gag. Their lead girl was Larissa Norton, by far one of the most popular girls at school, and for all of the wrong reasons. She smiled at him as he passed, revealing her perfectly white smile. All this dance stuff was ridiculous. Girls suddenly started pairing people off, competing for who would get the best date. It was like the school had been transformed into the animal kingdom, but then again, with high school sometimes it's hard to tell which is which. One thing was for certain though. The girls were definitely the top carnivore.

Then just as he turned the hall towards the cafeteria slam! He crashed head on with another student knocking them both to the ground.

He looked up, startled, to see an equally startled Salima sitting on the floor in front of him. Now there was one girl who wasn't affected by the dance hype. She gave him a perplexed look, then smiled.

"Sorry bout that, guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." she said. Tyson stood up and offered her a hand up.

"It's all good. I wasn't really paying attention either." she laughed, putting her soft hand in his and pulled herself up.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he replied. "Were you headed to lunch?" she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nodding,

"Yeah.."

"Well, just to let you know, the cafeteria is in the other direction." Salima laughed

"I know, I was just going to return these books to the library first." she stated.

"Oh, ok. Well.. I'll see you round then." he said,

"Mhmmm" she replied, then smiled and walked past him to the library. The library, a place Larissa had most-likely never heard of. How could Salima be so different from the other girls. Her and her friends, Mariah and Hillary, always managed to rise above the rest. They were probably the only other group in the school that people wanted to be around as much as Kai and his friends.

Mariah sat at the table staring at her cafeteria chicken burger. She could almost hear it saying, try me, I dare yah. How precious. Cafe food was never something to be trusted. But after that interesting encounter with Ray she needed something fatty, and most likely licensed to kill to take her mind off of it, hence, the chicken burger. Hillary sat across from her talking about her parents latest row, and how it was undoubtedly affecting her.

"And then she goes on about how I have to get into a good college and earn lots of money.. You know, make a career for myself that will keep me out of welfare? She's so ridiculous, she has it set in her mind that my father is a bad influence on me. As if I'd ever have to be on welfare, my parents are loaded!" she huffed, hopefully, Mariah thought, feeling better now that everything was out of her system. She glanced down at her plate of salad, but decided to continue to ignore it. Mariah sighed and shook her head.

"Hill I understand how you're feeling. Everyone's parents put pressure on them. Just try and relax and forget bout it. Your grades are spectacular, and there's no doubt you'll succeed in life, so just, calm down ok?"

"Yeah… yah I suppose you're right."

"Good. So, what else is new?" Hillary raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mariah, I have two thirds of my classes with you. We share the same dorm room. We eat together, sleep in the same place…..anything that's new, you probably know already. So the question is, what's so new with you that you don't want to tell me?" Mariah laughed nervously.

" I, really don't know what you're talking about Hillary." she said, sipping some Dr. Pepper. Hillary quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh give me a break Mariah, I know you better than you know yourself." Mariah looked down and sighed. Just then Salima came over and sat next to Hillary, a small portion of fries in front of her.

"Hey guys, whatsup?"

"Oh nothing, just that Mariah here was about to tell me what's been bothering her." Salima looked over at Mariah with an "oh really?" look on her face.

"Do tell Mari." she prompted.

"Well it's…..it's, Ray."

"Ooohhh.. Go on.."

"I don't know. .. Everyone knows that he's liked me for the longest time, but I've never returned that interest. But, lately…. He's been….."

"What? He's been what?" Salima asked. Hillary gasped. "What it is!"

"Our Mariah here has fallen for the one guy she promised she'd never fall for." Mariah glared at her,

"I have not!"

"Suuuuuurree……" Hillary teased. Salima laughed,

"Ah, young love." she chimed.

"This is not young love Salima! So just, drop that thought right now."

"Oh come on Mariah."

"Come on nothing! I don't like him, and that's the end of that subject." she was spared further torment by her friends because just then Larissa came strolling over to them. Although conversation continued throughout the cafe it was obvious that everyone was watching. She stopped next to the end of the table smiling brightly at the three of them. It was well known that although the two groups of girls weren't sworn enemies, they weren't close.

"Can we help you?" Mariah asked tartly. Larissa smiled sweetly at her,

"Actually Mariah _you_ can help me." Mariah frowned.

"And how's that?"

"Well, let's not pretend, you are quite the smart girl. You answered Miss Hart's question today in class so well. By the way I absolutely love what you've done with your hair, it's positively fabulous. Anyways! I was wondering if, you could help me with this Macbert thing in class, cause we both know I don't have time for silly plays, while you on the other hand do! So, if from now on you could do my MacBart work, I'm sure we can work something out, I'd be happy to give you tips on your makeup up, or even redoing your roots." She continued to smile brightly as Salima and Hillary tried to suppress their laughter.

"So, you want me to do your English work for you, in exchange for beauty tips…?" Mariah repeated, her expression unreadable.

"There you go! That's just what I want." Mariah began to laugh, a sound that resonated throughout the whole cafe . Larissa's smile began to falter, but only slightly.

"Are you serious?" Mariah gasped. Larissa frowned and her face twisted into a cruel look. She leaned toward Mariah so that their faces were only a foot apart.

'Look! I'm trying to be nice about this, so let's not make a scene alright?' she said coldly.

"Hah! You wouldn't know nice if it came over and pulled your thong higher on your hips!' Larissa gasped and stepped back.

'What did you say!"

"I didn't stutter. You say you want to give me beauty tips? I'll give you one. Whatever it is that you call beauty, I call skanky. The only guys who would ever look twice at you don't see you, they see your boobs, your ass and your money! The only friends you have are there trying to catch some of your popularity, most likely going down the same slutty path as you. And as for helping you with your MACBETH! Work. I wouldn't help you if I was laying on my dying bed and you were the last one who could save me!" With that Mariah took a huge bite out of her burger. The rest of the cafe fell dead silent. Some of Larissa's entourage stood back, shocked expressions plastered on their faces. Larissa was utterly speechless. She huffed loudly causing Mariah to look back up at her. "Don't you have someone to blow?' Mariah asked nonchalantly. Larissa gasped, her mouth set in a firm line. At last she seemed to regain some of her composure.

"You, I…. you just wait! I'll make your life a living hell for this!" with that she stormed out.

"I look forward to it." Mariah mumbled and took another bite.

At the end of the school day Kai and the rest of the gang decided to take a walk down near the pond that graced the back of Cross. It was surrounded by forest on the north side. The fall leaves were already sprinkling the surface of the water. Dark depths of blue and green reflected the sunny sky. It was Friday afternoon. The time when everything and nothing was possible. The guys were talking around the edge of the pond. The original plan had been for it to be a nice retreat from the student population, which was pretty stupid. The back of Cross was littered with students all pumped up for the weekend. Thankfully no one bothered them. Max tossed a rock onto the surface of the water; three skips. So far his record was seven.

"You've been awfully quiet Max." Brooklyn stated. "Got a lot on your mind?" Max shrugged. Brooklyn lay lazily against the trunk of a tree nearby.

"Everyone's bound to have lots on their minds after that incident at lunch." Tyson laughed.

"Yeah, how about that. I didn't know Mariah had it in her." Ray marveled. Kai raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh didn't you Ray?" he said. Ray remained silent. "Well, in any case, it's about time someone put Larissa in her place. She's always bossing people around." everyone murmured their agreement.

"Don't you think it's about time you tell Mariah how much you admire her Ray?" Tyson asked.

"Huh? What? "

"Oh, don't play dumb Ray, we all know you have the hots for her." Tyson said, rolling his eyes.

"So, maybe I do. Why do we always have to talk about my love life. Why not pick on someone else for a change?" Tyson mulled this over for a moment then opened his mouth to speak but Kai cut him off.

'Don't even think about it Tyson, I believe I've endured enough for today." everyone laughed except Tyson who closed his mouth.

"What about _your _love life Tyson?" It was the first thing Max had said since they got there. He'd just gotten eight skips. The others began to catch on, and soon were all bothering him with questions.

"I don't like anyone ok?" he persisted. "Besides, there really aren't that many interesting girls at our school anyway." he shrugged.

"But there are some." Brooklyn said, and although he didn't say it like a question they all waited for Tyson's response.

"Well… yah, there are some."

"So which one is it that you've got your eyes set on?" Max asked. Tyson sighed,

"What does it matter?" he asked. Max shrugged pushing his hands into his pockets,

"It doesn't really. I just have a feeling that whoever it is they're coming this way." Tyson frowned as everyone turned to look in the direction Max gestured in. Mariah, Hillary and Salima were exiting the school doors and walking over to the water's edge laughing and talking. The guys exchanged glances then looked back to Tyson.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

'Well…. Who is it?" Kai said.

"It doesn't matter." Tyson mumbled.

"Whatever" Kai shrugged.

"Oh man Mari, Larissa is gonna want your head!" Salima said, laughing.

"I know eh? Aahh well, you can't win them all." They all burst out into laughter as they approached the pond, and, the group of guys. Hillary purposefully side-stepped them and sat down a little ways away where the other two followed.

"But I mean, can you believe her?" Hillary said, throwing a rock at into the water.

"She honestly thought that you would just… do her work for her!" Salima said, outraged. "Personally I think she got what she deserved."

"Come on now guys, don't be so hard on her, she cant help being…. What, she is." once again they began laughing.

"Why don't you just go over there Ray?" Max said matter-of-factly.

"I… I donno."

"Might as well, what have you got to loose?"

"Hmmm… my dignity?" Max made a dismissive gesture.

"Who cares, just do it." Ray looked him straight in the eye then nodded. He gulped loudly and made his way over. The rest of the guys watched.

"We're so mean." Salima said when the laughter had subsided. Just then she spotted Ray walking over and nudged Hilary.

"Maybe just a little." Mariah confided, but when she noticed the others looking behind her she turned just in time to see Ray stop behind her. She blinked a few times.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she replied looking up at him.

"Hey Salima, wasn't there something you had to ask Brooklyn, about the science test?" Hillary prompted.

"What?… what science oh!… riiiiiight! The science test! Yes, lets go over there and ask him that, and not be here." And with that obvious note the two set off towards the other group.

Mariah laughed for a moment at their antics.

"Is there something you wanted to say Ray?" she asked.

"Oh, well, yeah." He said. "Can I sit?"

"Be my guest." He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that what you did at lunch, to Larissa, it was really brave, and well deserved."

"Thanks Ray." there were a few moments silence until Ray suddenly said.

"Look, I know you said earlier that I would never understand you, but… at least give me a chance." he said looking her in the eye.

"And how would I….."

"Let me take you to the dance." she laughed causing a worried expression to spread across his face.

"Alright Ray… you may take me to the dance."

"Sweet. I mean, thank you." he said, smiling.

"But remember, if it doesn't work out, you won't bother me about it again right?"

"……. Right."

Later on that night the three girls sat in their room discussing the days events. They were all in their pajamas sitting in their beds, junk food splayed over their beds. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Mariah went to open it. There stood a young girl just her age. She had long electric blue hair that fell over her shoulders and down to her waist. Her mesmerizing greenish-blue eyes stared at Mariah as if looking at her soul. She wasn't wearing the school uniform, but instead a faded navy sweater, a green and blue plaid skirt, ripped fishnet tights, and worn bright blue converse high-tops. She was carrying a duffle bag in one hand.

"Ummm… How may I help you?" Mariah asked. The girl popped a bubble with her gum and said,

"Hi, I'm Mariam. The dean said that this was the only dorm room that still had space for one more person?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"Well, I'm going to be staying here then."

"Oh! Awesome, come in." Mariah said and led her inside and introduced her to the others.

"Hi"

"Nice to meet you." they said.

"So, you're new to Cross then Mariam?" Hillary asked,

"Yeah, I got kicked out of the last nine private schools, they said this was the only place left that would take me."

"You've been to nine different schools?" Salima said.

"Yeah." she shrugged sitting down on the bed across from Hillary's. Mariah took one look at her and knew in an instant that Cross would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Marium awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and the sound of quiet conversation. She slowly opened her eyes and noted that it was 12:00. After a few moments she stretched and sat up to see the others sitting around talking in there pajamas, hair a mess, with cups of coffee with the words "caution! Hot!" printed on the side.

The conversation subsided when they noticed her up.

"Morning", Salima said. Marium groaned in response, earning a smile from Salima, then headed for the bathroom. As the door closed, Hillary turned to Mariah,

"So anyway, on my way out the door I heard Larissa and her clones talking about it. It's their first party of the year, so you can guarantee there'll be a lot of people there." Mariah shrugged,

"I'll definitely go, but it'll only enlarge Ray's ego a bit more."

"And enlarge something else…." Salima mumbled.

"What was that?" Mariah asked.

"Nothing." Hillary tried helplessly to suppress a laugh, being the only one who heard Salima's comment, as Marium came out of the bathroom. Mariah pressed a hot cup of coffee into her hand.

"I did a Tim Horton's run earlier." Hillary explained.

"Oh, thanks." she said gratefully, drinking down the hot liquid. It was a bit sweet for her taste, but she was surprised they'd even thought of her.

"I'm surprised they even let you guys off campus."

"Oh yeah, all the time.' Salima said, stretching her arms behind her head.

"At my last four school's they locked the gates all the time, it was like prison, only worse, there weren't any guards there to keep things under control." An eerie silence descended over the room. Marium mentally smirked at their obvious discomfort at hearing the truth. She guessed they were all spoiled, pampered, daddy's little girls. Having no idea what suffering was like.

"So, umm." Mariah began, "You, like parties?"

For the moment only glaring sunlight was witness to the lonely figure standing in the nearly deserted parking lot. Wind whipped at bright orange hair. Brooklyn pulled up his jacket collar, scowling at the chill. He rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting. After a few long moments, a sleek car pulled up, black and new. Brooklyn averted his eyes, wanting to drag it out as a very tall figure stepped out of the car. He strolled up to Brooklyn with an air of utmost ease. His black coat synched tightly at the waist probably kept him much warmer than Brooklyn.

"You're late." stated the freezing teen at once.

"Yes, well..." the other started, ice blue eyes twinkling in mischief, "I was a little caught up with something."

"Something or someone?" Brooklyn burst before he could stop himself. Tala raised one bright red eyebrow in question, but said nothing, only stepped closer.

"Jealous Brooklyn? I thought you said this meant nothing?" his voice edged with bitterness cut at Brooklyn like a knife.

"Well I never really-"

"Forget about it. Do you have the money?"

"You, you never said how much..." Tala sighed, looking off into the distance, his mind calculating. Brooklyn but his lip, gazing at the boy or even man before him. Life was much simpler before Tala, and life was much easier without him. And even so.. life was impossible without him. "Are you, are you going to come to the party tonight?" he asked timidly. Suddenly Tala locked eyes with him, his stare unnervingly intense. He came even closer, so that Brooklyn could feel his faint heat. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. Without warning Tala crushed his mouth to his, pressing him against the crumbling building the parking lot once served. He kissed him passionately, desperately, lovingly. At first Brooklyn made no response, until he too gave in. After a few moments of heated passion they broke free, breathing heavily.

"I'll come," Tala said nearly huskily, "If just to see that glint in your eyes again." He kissed him lightly one last time. "250$, I'll have everything." With those quick words the door had slammed and he was already pulling away before Brooklyn even tore his attention from the heat on his lips that lingered still.

Friday night was a complete transformation for Cross. During the night the stone figures that topped Cross's spires ripped free of their holds and flew into the night, returning only until Sunday. Rumors seeped around the school that the richer students paid off the teachers to disappear for the weekend.

Cross parties were famous in the area. There were at least three per weekend. But this weekend in particular was special. The most anticipated party of the year. Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max and Brooklyn only threw about one party per semester, so when they came around, the school was ecstatic. Theirs was the biggest room in the guy's dorm, and ideal for bad behavior. They went full out, with a huge stereo system, disco lights, drinks, and of course, the necessity of drugs being there was a major part.

Ray stood on a chair installing the disco ball, still in his pajamas as Kai calculated how much booze they'd need at the kitchen counter.

"It's a good thing we only do this twice a year." Ray said in a strained voice.

"Suck it up Ray. The school needs you." Kai replied.

"Ha, ha, ha." he said, hopping off the chair. Just then Brooklyn walked in, his cheeks slightly pink from being outside.

"I talked to Tala. He said he'll be here with the stuff at around 7:30" he said, flopping down on the couch.

"How much?" Kai inquired.

" Six grams he said, for 250$"

"Alright."

"Oh, by the way, apparently there's some new girl at the school. She's been to nine other private schools. Almost beat your record eh Kai?" Brooklyn told them, opening a can of pop.

"Yeah, almost."

"Where's Max and Tyson?" Brooklyn asked after a long gulp. Ray shrugged,

"Tyson went to inform anyone who doesn't already know, and Max disappeared."

"Oh. So have you guys decided how much you're charging to get in?"

A slight breeze nipped at Marium's nose and ears as she walked through the back doors towards the water's edge. Word traveled fast in this school it seemed, she already had a cloud of whispers following her. She rolled her eyes at them, pulling her sleeves over her fingers. She'd just thrown on the same outfit as the night before, she didn't own a whole lot of clothes.

All this stupid unwanted attention made her skin crawl. So she pulled out a cig and her lighter. The wind blew it out the first three times she tried, and then it ran out.

"Fuck." she muttered under her breath, tossing it into the cold water.

"Need a light?" she looked up to see a guy, about her age it looked like, with blonde hair and aqua eyes standing a few feet away.

"Yeah, thanks." he pulled out a shiny silver Zippo and flicked it open for her. She waited for it to light then took a log puff, blowing it away from them.

"Thanks, I don't smoke too often, so I never really got around to buying a new one." she said, blowing another cloud of smoke above them.

"No problem. I'm Max by the way."

"Marium."

'Oh, you're-"

"The new girl, yeah. God is there like a special messaging system for this, where like the minute something new happens, everyone gets the message or something?" He smiled,

"Something like that." Another cool breeze came at them, rippling the surface of the dark water.

"Wait, if you're Max, that means that I'm supposed to be going to your party tonight?"

"Well, it's not really my party, but yeah, it's in our room." she smiled,

"Well I'll see you there then." Max nodded as she blew out one last breath of smoke, then tossed her cigarette, two thirds done, into the lake.

"Never really liked smoking." she mumbled.

"Then why do it?" Marium smirked, her eyes full of unsaid things.

"It has it's advantages from time to time."

"Like, helping to keep up the persona of a girl who's been kicked out of nine different private schools?" she laughed humorlessly at his comment.

"Maybe I've got you all wrong Max." then she pulled her hood over her head and walked away.

Salima ran her fingers along the spines of the weathered books on the shelves looking for the perfect one. It was fairly quiet on a Saturday afternoon in the library. A few students were studying, or online. Cross library had an amazing collection, relatively over-looked by most of the students who went there, but still wonderful. She was hunched over, reading the titles on the lower rows with her head sideways.

"That can't be good for you're neck." she frowned at the voice and stood up straight to see Tyson smirking at her.

"We seem to be running into each other all over the place." she said. He shrugged,

"I had to spread the word about the party, and figured nobody in the library knew."

"Well I already know thanks." He rocked back and forth on his heals, rock music straining out of the headphones around his neck.

"Anything you'd recommend?" she thought for a moment, till her pale eyes lit up.

"I think I've got one." Salima searched along the shelf until she found the one. "You do like adventure stories don't you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." he lied. He'd never really read anything truthfully, but she seemed so eager.

"Here, " she said, handing him an old looking book. "The City of Ember. Very good, probably a tad below the grade eleven reading level, but I have a feeling it's just right for you." His eyes narrowed,

"What's that supposed to mean?" she laughed,

"Tyson, I have never once seen you in this library, nor have you ever asked me any books I recommend, nor have I ever seen you reading anything by choice, ever. So don't play with me ok?" He made a huffing noise and pushed the book back into her hands.

"Just because of that, I'm going to prove to you that I can read at your level just fine." he scoured the shelves for the biggest book he could fine until a particularly large one caught his eye. He pulled it out and read the title.

" The Count of Monte Cristo. You just watch, I'll finish this book, and you'll see that you were wrong." Salima began to laugh again,

"Tyson that book is huge. It took me months to finish."

"I know that." he gave her one last determined look then left, leaving her with a smile on her face.

When Marium got back to the room it was already 6:00. The others were busy getting ready. Red Hot Chili Peppers was playing on the stereo, competing with the blow dryer coming from the bathroom. Mariah sat on the bed pulling on a pair of tight black pants.

"Hey, where yah been?" she said. Marium shrugged,

"Around." Mariah smiled,

"Ok. Hey can you go kick Hill out've the bathroom please, she's been in there for like an hour."

"Sure." Marium passed Salima by the bathroom door in front on the window. She was already dressed sitting in a chair and reading The City of Ember.

At 8:10 sharp the four of them headed towards the guy's dorm. Hillary smacked her naturally red lips, saying

" This'll be fun." Marium shrugged next to her. She was wearing her same navy skirt and a black shirt.

It wasn't difficult to find their room. A long line-up trailed down the hallway.

"I am not waiting in this!." Hillary complained.

"Don't worry about that." Mariah said and motioned for them to follow her. She purposefully walked to the front of the line, earning rude glares from almost everyone in it. Loud music thrummed through the open door where Ray was letting people in or turning them away.

"Good evening ladies." he said to them, dressed in all black, "Shouldn't you be at the back of the line?" Mariah smiled,

"We were hoping you'd let us in." she said, pulling her long hair over one shoulder. He yawned, letting in three other people at the front of the line.

"And why should I do that?" he asked lazily. Mariah gave him a pleading look and leaned into the doorframe.

"……please?" He sighed,

"Fine, but you owe me for this." she smiled,

"Thanks Ray." and slipped in, the others following her.

Inside a large group had already been admitted. Some were on the dance floor in front of the TV, some in the kitchen drinking, and others by the back window doing lines of coke off the coffee table that'd been moved to make room for the dance floor. Hillary faded over to the kitchen after spotting some people she knew, and Mariah said she'd be right back with drinks. Salima turned to Marium,

"Ever been to parties like this before?" she yelled over the music.

"Yeah, lots."

"Thought so, well believe me you'll have a good time." Just then Tyson walked over. It was the first time that year that Salima had seen him without his headphones on.

"Having fun?" he asked, and although it was a general statement, Marium could tell it was only directed to Salima.

"Well we just got here. Though I didn't expect to see you here, I thought you'd be too busy reading that book." He glared playfully at her,

"Believe me, I'm quite the multi-tasker."

"Oh I'll bet." she replied. Mariah returned just as Marium was certain she'd hurl from their flirting. She handed them each a can of beer.

"You better not be bugging my friend." she told Tyson,

'Who me?" he said innocently. An already drunk girl tripped near them off the dance floor knocking into Salima and causing her beer to spill all over the front of her shirt. The girl got up without apologizing and flung herself back into the mob of dancers.

"Oh man! Look at this." Salima wailed, wiping at her shirt with her hands.

"Here I'll show you to the bathroom, you can clean it up." Tyson offered.

"Do you need me?" Mariah asked.

"I'll be fine." Salima replied as Tyson led her though the crowd towards the hallway.

"Do you trust those two together? Alone?" Marium questioned. Mariah laughed,

"Yeah. Salima's smart."

"Alright. Well I'll be right over here ok?"

"Sure." Marium filed her way through the busy room to the edge of the dance floor, sitting up against the wall next to some guys all wearing the same goofy weed-induced grins. People on the dance floor moved around senselessly. Marium could already point out the ones who'd definitely be throwing up some time later.

Max walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." He smelt like weed, heavy, clinging to his clothes like smoke. She drank the smell in longingly.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah fine. But I could really use a spliff about now." he smiled lopsidedly,

"Follow me."

Salima wiped at the wet spot a few more times with the cloth Tyson had given her. Thankfully she was wearing a navy blue shirt so the wet spot barely even showed up. She sighed, tossing the cloth into the sink.

"This is as good as it's gonna get." she concluded. Tyson looked at the stain for a few moments until she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-" he started,

"Never mind." she said dismissively.

"I could probably get you another shirt if you like."

"No that's alright, unless you have some girls shirts I think I'll be fine." he shrugged,

"Suit yourself."

"So, how's the book coming?" she asked, trying to air out the top.

"Pretty good, I'm already on chapter three." she raised her eyebrows,

"Wow, you really are determined." He turned to face her, just as the door burst open and a lip-locked couple came in, not even noticing the other two. The couple fell onto the floor, causing Salima to back up until they were up against the wall and the couple was splayed in the tiled floor. Salima looked at Tyson and the two laughed simultaneously. They stepped over the couple and walked out. For a split second she thought she felt his hand on her waist, so she turned back, but he was still laughing. Maybe she'd imagined it.

Hillary sat on the kitchen counter smoking a cigarette. Drinking and dancing wasn't really her thing. Although she loved having a good time, she knew from previous experiences that she was quite a light weight, and she hated to make a fool of herself. She saw Marium and Max heading down the hallway towards the bedrooms and smiled inwardly. People moved back and forth between the kitchen and the dance floor, filling glasses of water, talking to her and so on. A guy named Tala came by frequently to talk with her. He was, needless to say, gorgeous, with bright red hair and piercing blue eyes. He was two years older than her, but never mentioned university or anything. He was fairly popular around the school because he was the most reliable drug dealer there was in the area. Tala provided them with anything they asked for. He leaned against the counter next to her, sipping something that smelt very strong.

"So, this is your second last year in high school right?" he said lazily.

'Mhmm."

"And then what? You're off to some fancy university that your parents choose, where it costs a mint to attend, and girls actually wear pearls?" he asked. Hillary sighed, blowing a puff of smoke to the side.

"I guess so."

"That doesn't seem at all unfair to you?" she laughed without amusement,

"Of course it does. But I don't have a choice." Tala pulled out a joint and lit it, inhaling deeply. He held it towards her,

"No thanks." she told him. He shrugged, blowing the smoke out his nose. She smiled at his antics.She had to admit he was irresistable in just about every way. But it was a well known fact that he nevre went out with girls, or at least not that she knew of, and him and Brooklyn seemed to spend a lot of time together. Just then Larissa walked over. Hillary gave her a look that would strip paint, but Larissa hadn't come to talk to her at all. She whispered something into Tala's ear, who nodded in return.

"Do you have it here?" she asked as they parted.

"Mhmm" he reached into his jacket pocket and handed her a small plastic baggy that contained an unknown green tablet. She smiled her toothy smile and handed him a fifty dollar bill. He didn't take it at first, fixing her with his intense gaze,

"Just remmeber, it's very strong. Uner no ciscumstances should you take the entire thingat once, alright?" Larissa only nodded deafly, and shoved the bill into his slender fingers, then gave a death glare to Hillary and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Tala smiled and tucked a piece of her chocolate hair behind her ear,

"Just business."

Marium handed the joint back to Max so he could finish it off and leaned back against the headboard of his bed, exhaling. She laughed at how glassy and blue his eyes looked.

"Thankkssss…" she murmured. "I needed that." He smiled back.

"No problem."

"After earlier with the lighter and now this, I really owe you." the bed was so comfy, a wave of calm washed over her. He shrugged exaggeratedly causing a laugh to erupt from her.

"What's so funny?"

"You, you look like a little boy." he frowned from the end of the bed, but in his state couldn't hold the expression very long and soon broke into a smile.

"I've heard that before." She glanced at the time on the side table; 9:00 already. Marium stretched and slid off the bed.

"So, why did you get kicked out of those private schools?" he asked, coming to stand next to her. She laughed,

'Your cute Max, but not _that_ cute." He frowned once again.

"I…?" she turned to him,

"The only guys I've ever shared that secret with were guys I was involved with. And like I said, you're cute, but not that cute. I'm not really into pretty boys." He opened his mouth to reply but suddenly a loud commotion could be heard coming from outside. The two left the room to see what was going on.

Brooklyn watched with heated resistence as Tala talked to Hillary. He probed with his eyes as Tala leaned against the counter, accentuating a smooth abdomen and lean body. He was like an addiction. Jelousy sparked within him, threatenning to ignite. It was only Hillary, she may have been beautiful but he knew Tala was too smart to go for that. He wanted him all for himself. They played this game often. He hadn't spoken a single word to him yet. He was taunting him, teasing him. Brooklyn, shook his head, and turned away, but his thoughts were fuzzy, and his mind felt hazed. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there until a scream ripped him from his Tala-plagued thoughts

From her spot on the couch Mariah could see Salima and Tyson leaving the bathroom laughing. They went to talk in the corner. He'd say something funny and she'd laugh exaggeratedly. Mariah could feel the beer hitting her hard. She walked over to the kitchen filling a glass with water. She said hey to Hillary who was in deep conversation with Tala. As she turned around Larissa came by and bumped roughly into her.

"Watch it bitch." she spat.

"Fuck off." Mariah muttered. Larissa glared at her and stepped closer,

'Watch yourself Mariah, wouldn't want something bad to happen to you." She said in a deathly voice. Mariah rolled her eyes and walked away, downing the glass of water.

As she made her way back to the couch, the world lurched and she fell to her knees.

"Whoa, be careful there." Ray said, pulling her up.

'I'm fine." she mumbled.

"Obviously not. Here sit down." He led her to the couch where she flopped down next to him.

"You don't have to do this." she stated, "you're only making me feel helpless you know." He shrugged,

"Everyone needs somebody to lean on." she laughed loudly in her drunken state.

"Isn't that the title of a song?" she asked, although it sort've came out more like "Isssnn't title ofsonggggg?" he smiled, but didn't reply. She felt tired and leaned her head on his shoulder. The music was so loud, and the people just kept on dancing and dancing. She thought they looked like puppets on strings being bounced around without choice. She laughed at the whole scene uncontrollably. The bright lights on the ceiling were so mesmerizing, they called to her. The world lurched again around her, so fast she thought she might faint. The green lights rained down on them and the red ones burned like fire, singeing her eyes. Her head started spinning as she felt another lurch, this time in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to speak but her mouth wouldn't move. She thought she heard Ray speaking, but he was talking so slowly and from so far away. Suddenly her right side started going numb. She may have screamed but she couldn't be sure. She red fire continued to burn. She turned next to her to see a terrifying demon next to her. This wasn't right! They were all around her now, demons! "Help!" she yelled, getting off the couch. The floor melted like liquid, pulling her down. Help! Another one of those creatures came up to her with eyes like death. She tried to push it away but her arm was still numb. How to escape? The window! She stumbled towards it, as slow as a snail it seemed. She pulled herself halfway through, trying to jump out but at the last moment one of them grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Get away from me!" she yelled. It had her pinned to the floor. Help! Help! Help! But it wasn't her saying it, it was the creature. Faces swam in and out of focus, and then one appeared, familiar, yet not… Larissa! Yes it was her! And she was… laughing!

"What did you do to me?" Mariah tried to ask but couldn't. Lights swirled all around, and then it went black.

Salima chewed her fingernails, Hillary sat with her head in her hands, Ray was there too, pacing the white tiled floor. Tyson, Kai, Brooklyn and Max came as well. Apparently they felt somehow obliged since the whole thing had happened at their party. Marium watched them all. She was surprised, the two groups didn't seem particularly tied to each other, and yet here they were at the sign of trouble. It was two in the morning, and they'd been here in the medical wing of the school since 9:30 all awaiting some news. Mariah had had to be dragged out of the room. The party was immediately over as Ray, Max, and Tyson carried her out, the others following anxiously behind. She wouldn't stop yelling, she mentioned Larissa's name once or twice, but she conveniently could not be found. Marium was rather shocked to see them all so concerned. She'd never had friends that cared for her that much, it was always, eat or be eaten, every man for themselves. She sat on the wooden bench between Salima and Max. Kai was on the phone a few feet away with someone and Tyson was simply staring off into space, leaning against the wall.

The medical wing was eerily like… well a hospital. Everything was white and smelled like cheap cleaning solution and babies even though there weren't any around. They all waited, patiently and not so patiently, in front of a white door. Surprise, surprise. Then, just when Marium was certain Ray would ware a hole through the floor, a female doctor in a blue outfit and mask came out of the door, a weary expression in her eyes. Everyone looked up expectantly.

"Well, uummm" she began. Certainly not a good start. "Your friend is alive" cue sigh of relief, "But, she's been drugged, or poisoned if you will. We found high levels of toxins in her system. It's a wonder she's alive." Everyone looked at one another with the same shocked expressions.

"Can we see her?" Ray asked eagerly. The doctor sighed,

"Yes, she's asleep now." Ray nodded to everyone as they all walked inside the room. Mariah lay in the only bed in the room, blanket tucked up to her chin. She looked so peaceful, as though maybe none of it had ever happened and she was only here because she had a fever and was going to be fine.

Kai, Marium and Tyson stayed near the door, watching them. The others crowded around the bed, watching anxiously.

"Mariah" Salima called softly. "Mariah?" she stirred slightly, then slowly opened her eyes and looked at them as though she didn't recognize them.

"Where…. Where am I?" she said groggily, "God my head hurts."

"You're in the medical wing. You've been here for a few hours." Hillary said gently.

"The doctor said you were poisoned."

"What?"

"Yeah, how could that have happened?" Ray asked.

"I.. I don't know…"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I…. I remember getting ready, going to the party…. Cutting the line to get in….. and then….. Nothing." she looked positively miserable, like she really couldn't remember a thing. The others gazed at one another as if trying to read the answer in each other's faces.

"Larissa!" Mariah suddenly cried out. "I remember Larissa, she was, laughing!" Hillary gasped loudly, the pieces of the little green tablet and Tala finally coming together.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!! I know what you're thinking, I took waaay to long to post this. Well, rest assured, the fourth chapter is actually being written right this moment, and will be up soon. So for now, enjoy.

Cross

Chapter 3 

It's strange how lies and deception can only make a situation worse.

After Hillary relayed all that she'd witnessed between Tala and Larissa, the entire situation was made clear. But what could they possibly do about it? They were beyond lucky to be able to hold their parties at all, if they told the teachers than their privileges would be gone, because parents would have to be informed, questions would be asked as to the students safety, and so forth. They either gave up all of their unspoken agreements between students and staff or leave it as an accident and never speak of it again. When Mariah was released her and the other girls, and Ray went on a search for Larissa, but she was still nowhere to be found.

Rumours of all sort began to weave their way throughout the school, things like, Mariah had overdosed on ecstasy , or she'd seen some girl kissing Ray and started screaming to get attention. Some people swear they saw her jump out of the window and that was why she was in the hospital, and others still, said that it was all a fake stunt to get the party to end. But When classes resumed on Monday, people forgot the moment more announcements for the dance came on the P.A.

6547486847332674857995

"Settle down everyone, Please!" miss Hart yelled over the suddenly buzzed class. "Quiet!" she persisted but they continued to chatter incessantly like a flock of birds.

"Everyone Shut up!" Came Kai's bellowing voice over the room and everyone fell immediately silent. Miss Hart looked at Kai a bit shocked but he only winked in response and resumed a blank stare at the air in front of his face.

"Thank you Kai. Anyway, I'm sure it's been an exciting weekend, and the dance is coming up soon, but let's not let our minds stray from the piece of literature before us." she indicated Macbeth in her waving hand. "Now, where did we leave off last time?" Miss's Hart's voice trailed off into the background as she called on a student to start reading from the last thing they'd read in the book. But Ray couldn't focus. His eyes were staring intently at Mariah's profile. The morning light filtered through the class windows adding gold hues to her most unique pink hair. Her liquid amber eyes were unfocused as she listened to the reading. He sighed heavily, running his hands through his silky hair. She was fascinating to him; he could have any girl he wanted, except her. She wasn't expectantly following his every move, or begging him to take her to the dance like the other girls. She was so alluring in an innocent yet exotic way. And after what'd happened at the party he wanted to find Larissa and make her pay for what she'd done. But in any case, the dance was quickly approaching, and then he'd have his chance.

537603790573737743

Marium tapped her pencil on the desk, irritated. Her first class of the day, math, had gone by fairly easily, since she was good at math. Though the curious glances and constant stares were enough to drive her to shoot death glares back. She now found herself in philosophy, not a complete waste of a class, but the teacher was droning on and on about something or the other.

"If the mind is separate from the brain, then what is the mind?" he said in his monotonous voice, and before anyone could answer he continued on. She rolled her emerald eyes exasperated, staring out the window at the vast grounds outside. A few kids were sitting around, pulling up collars against the harsh breeze. Glaring sunlight glinted off the hoods of various expensive cars in the parking lot. She sighed heavily, tucking a piece of bright blue hair behind an ear. She began imagining all the students in the class in some of her old private schools, cowering before the bullies, folding to the temptation of drugs far worse than weed, or even coke, and using more than financial bribery to get the teachers to comply with their wishes. A well known fact was that life was nothing like high school, and Cross seemed to epitomize this. It was a bit like a plastic covered version of the real world. None of the kids knew anything outside of their parents money.

"What is true wealth?" the teacher continued.

Marium was shaken from her daydream by a wad of paper hitting her in the side of the head. She looked up, startled, to see Max looking anxiously staring at her from a few rows behind. She frowned and opened up the piece of paper.

_Follow me if you wanna get out of here._

She was confused, but figured anything was better than this, then turned to him and nodded. He smiled back, revealing an angelic face then raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Tate?"

"May I go to the washroom sir?'

"Yes." Max quickly got up and left the room. Marium smirked to herself and waited about five minutes before raising her hand and waiting and asking to go to the washroom too. The teacher simply nodded and she gratefully left her seat and walked out of the suffocating room. On the outside Max was leaning against the wall next to the door waiting for her.

She gave him an inquisitive look, but he simply grinned and began walking down the hallway. She followed him, not wanting to speak in case anyone in the other classes heard. Max continued to walk past open and closed doors until he reached a side door near the end of the hall. He opened it, then turned to her,

"After you." he said. She gave him a half smile then walked through.

It was a bit chilly, the wind nipping at her exposed knees and through the pleated skirt. What faced her was a staircase surrounded by a brick wall. Marium noticed Max waiting behind her and started to climb. Her shoes clanked heavily on the rusty metal of the stairs. The school told her she wasn't supposed to wear her converse anymore, but she just couldn't part with them. When she could see above the brick wall she realized she could see the front parking lot and the road beyond. At the top of the stairs they were on the roof.

"Oh." she murmured. Max nodded, then turned in the other direction behind a huge smoke stack. Marium followed and gasped at what she saw.

They were overlooking the back of the school, off to the left was the large field with it's weeping willows and benches, the grass just beginning to yellow. But directly in front of them a branch of the school directly faced the lake, a mere small patch of grass separating it from the dark water, rippling in the light.

Max sat on the edge of the roof, feet dangling over the water teasingly. She smiled, walking to sit next to him.

"Nice isn't it?" he asked. She nodded, examining the goose bumps over her pale legs.

"A lot better than being in there. How'd you find it?" he laughed nervously,

"I didn't actually. There's ah, this, tradition at Cross. On the last day of school each year, there's this big party on the roof here. Only the "coolest" kids are invited."

"Sweet."

"Yeah. And, all the couples, the brave ones at least, jump." Marium's eyes widened,

"Jump? But what if you miss?"

"It's only ever happened once before. This kid, he was pissed drunk, and he sort've fell. Thank god he didn't actually jump or he would've been dead." Marium laughed, shaking her head.

"I've done some pretty crazy things but….nothing so, retarded…"

"Yeah, well… Apparently if the couples jump that means they'll be together until at least the next year when they jump in again." Marium snorted,

"That's stupid. Why would you think that?" Max shrugged,

"That's what they say. It's been going on at the school for years." Marium nodded slowly,

"Have you ever jumped?" Max suddenly looked into the water, much darker than his aqua eyes.

"Naw, never. None of the guys have, accept Kai, back in grade nine." Marium frowned,

"I, didn't know Kai had a girlfriend." Max shook his head,

"She died, last year."

"Oh my god, what happened?" Marium asked pulling her legs up and away from the water as though it had offended her.

"Cancer.…" he said quietly. He didn't have to explain, it was enough to say one word and instil fear without elaboration,

"I'm, really sorry." Marium said.

"Yeah, it's ok. Kai doesn't really talk about it anymore, or, at all. But they weren't as close as you think. They only jumped because they were both pretty hammered, and they were the favourite couple of the year."

"Then, I guess, the whole jumping thing doesn't really work."

"Yeah, I, guess." The pair remained in an undisturbed silence for a few moments, then Marium said,

"But… if you, were with the right person, would you jump?" Max thought it over,

"Yeah, definitely." Marium looked at him sceptically,

"Really?" she said sarcastically. He nodded. ' why?'

"Because."

"I don't get you Max. One minute you're sharing a joint with me, or sneaking out of class, or going up to the roof… the next minute you're, talking about doing stupid things in the name of love?"

"What's there to get?"

"Are you like some goody two shoes trying to impress me? Or are you really into this stuff?" Max laughed, shaking his head.

"Marium, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but you're not at one of your old schools where everyone's trying to be friends with you to try and gain something from it. I just wanted to share this with you. But it's cool, I know you're not into, pretty boys." he replied shortly, then stood and walked off.

Marium sighed. She was mad at herself. She did this all the time, pushed people away. It wasn't that she didn't like him. She did, a lot, he was sweet and genuine, unlike a lot of people from her past. But her mind had a tendency to be guarded against new people, and she subconsciously never really trusted anyone. She huffed, tucking her hair behind her ears and stood. She stared down into the depths of the lake a final time, shaking her head, and returned to class.

900284u765965043u

The cafeteria seemed louder then usual, if that was possible. Friday had come at long last; the night of the dance. Everyone was talking about it; what to wear, what not to wear, who you were going with, and whether or not anyone cared.

Salima shook hear head at all their worries. She wasn't really thinking about the dance. She was thinking about Tyson's obnoxious smirk that was planted on his face at that moment while he read The Count of Monte Cristo across the table from her. Ever since Mariah's incident, the two groups had easily gelled, and usually shared the same table. Salima had to admit she was surprised he'd lasted so long. Perhaps he wasn't who she thought he was.

"Enjoying staring at my handsome face?" he suddenly asked, eyes still on the page. Hillary rolled her eyes from next to a smiling Salima,

"Not particularly, just thinking about what that face will look like when you can't read anymore." Tyson put the book down, his expression the same,

"Oh ye of little faith. I may not be a natural reader, but I'm very stubborn."

"Clearly."

"Hey guys" Ray said, sitting next to Tyson.

"Hey."

"Hey man."

"God, these dances can be so intense," Ray said, " I've been beating the ladies away with a stick."

"Ha ha, nice, nice." Tyson replied.

"Are all guys so cocky?" Hillary asked.

"Only the cute ones." Salima murmured.

"So you think I'm cute?" Tyson asked, grinning. Salima stared, smirking at him,

"I didn't say that." she replied casually.

"But you implied it."

"Shouldn't you be reading?"

"Don't try to use my own bet against me."

"No you're right, you'll probably do that on your own." Ray laughed at Salima's comment, causing Tyson to glare at him and return to his book.

Just then Brooklyn, Kai and Max came and sat down, soon followed by Mariah and Marium.

"So Hill, picked a date for the dance yet?" Mariah asked, taking a bite of her wrap. Hillary sighed, shaking her head.

"Nope. I've had plenty of offers, but… none that I accepted." Mariah laughed,

"Better choose fast Hun, it is tonight after all."

"Is anyone good enough for you?" Salima asked

"It's not like that. I just don't see anything wrong with having high standards."

"But you're in high school." Marium responded, "Nobody in high school has high standards, especially not guys."

"Ouch"

"Hey!" Ray and Tyson said simultaneously.

"Well it's true. Ok I'm not saying everyone is a bunch of sleaze-bags, but we're teenagers, and your flesh is your flesh." Hillary shook her head,

"I think the right person is out there, I just have to find him."

"Whatever." Marium replied.

"Oh Come on Marium, be honest," Mariah said, " you've never met any guy, who was just genuinely a good person in high school before?" Marium thought,

"Ok fine, I have."

"There, you see."

"There's still hope for us!" Tyson exclaimed. Marium laughed,

"I didn't mean it like that." she said, watching Max from the corner of her eye.

0386596372626648586y736363

Mariah stared fiercely at the blank lines on the paper. She bit the end of her pencil, thinking. Light from the huge windows shone in and lit up the sheet, it's lack of writing almost screaming at her from the blatant white and blue. She grumbled to herself incoherently, unsure what to write.

"You ok?" she yelped, surprised, then looked up into those familiar golden orbs and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just trying to figure out my English homework."

"You? Having trouble with homework? Well then I guess there's no hope for any of us." Mariah laughed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking down the empty hallway of the less travelled wing.

"Looking for you actually."

"Oh really?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Have you picked what you're wearing to the dance yet?" she shook her head.

"Uummm, I'm between a few choices.. Why do you ask?" Ray shrugged,

"Just wondering. You'll have to look nice if you're going with me." she rolled her eyes at his smirking face.

"Whatever." He laughed,

"I just don't want us to clash." Mariah frowned, standing to face him,

"Well, what colour are you wearing?"

"Black."

"Alright."

The two stood in silence for a long moment, staring into their mirroring eyes.

"So you really think high school guys can have high standards?"

"Mhhmm, like you Ray."

"Oh really? Me? High standards?" Mariah laughed lightly,

"Yeeesss…" Ray smirked, reaching up to toy with a strand of her rosette hair,

"Cause you know… even guys with…"high standards" can slip up sometimes.." Mariah's brow furrowed.

"What do you m-" But before she could finish her sentence she was being roughly pressed against the wall so fast she gasped in surprise. "Ray!" she yelped, though it came out more like, Ra, because his mouth was on hers before she got it out. He kissed her carefully, and purposefully, most unlike she had expected. She quickly kissed him back, her body pressing into every nook and cranny of his. He licked her bottom lip and she openly welcomed him. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few moments, until he pulled away, leaving them both breathless.

"I better go get ready." he breathed. She only nodded numbly. He smiled wonderfully and quickly cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her swollen lips, "I'll be waiting at 7:00."

And then he was gone. Mariah heaved a few more deep breaths, than hurried to her room, utterly puzzled and thrilled.

4968872576350607274964

"I wouldn't stress if I was you Hill, you'll find the right guy." Salima said kindly. Hillary shook her head, staring at the glinting lake.

"But, what if I've already found him and I don't know it yet?" Salima laughed,

"it's just a silly school day, it's not like finding your soul mate or something."

"Could a dance be like that?" Hillary gasped.

"No! Now stop it! I'm going alone, and I don't mind."

"Psshhh, yeah, but you look good on your own, you have that independent woman-esque about you. I don't"

"Ok Hillary, whatever you say." Salima replied sarcastically, "I'm going to get ready." She gave her a quick hug then stood from the bench and walked off.

Hillary sighed, rubbing her cold arms against the breeze. She had no trouble finding _a_ guy, just not the _right_ one. Maybe she was stressing a bit too much. She shook her head, getting ready to leave, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was Kai! He was standing on the edge of the water, a most solemn look on his face. She felt bad for him; she was there when his girlfriend had… But then again he never talked about it. To most girls he was just one of the hottest guys in school. Sometimes she wondered what he was really like underneath that mask, and if she'd ever find out.

9385762535286526

"Looking spiffy!" Tyson whistled as Ray walked into the room sporting his black blazer and pants. All the dances at Cross were formal affairs.

Ray smirked at Tyson.

"You think?"

"Yeah man. How do I look?" he asked. He was wearing navy blue, but still had that tousled appearance.

"Fine."

"Excellent."

Brooklyn walked in the room, also wearing black and looking very reserved. He didn't make a sound, only sat on the couch. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tyson yelled, and went to open it. It was Marium.

"Umm, hey." she said.

"Hey."

"Is, ah, Max here?"

"Uh, yeah. One sec." Tyson turned away from the door and called into the room, "Max, there's someone here to see you!" the, turning back to Marium, replied, "He'll be right out."

"Ok, thanks." she nodded, and moved to wait in the hall.

A few moments later Max came hurrying out, his tie swinging loosely around his neck, shirt only half buttoned, and hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Hey." he said breathlessly.

"Hi."

"Did you want something?"

"umm.. Yeah." she replied rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Well?" he asked not unkindly, his aqua eyes glinting.

"The thing is… well I was wondering if…. Umm, ok. Here it is." she said, looking up at his face. "I'm, sorry… for how I acted before. I, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that, well, I've never really had friends who genuinely cared about me. But Mariah and them have been so great, and it's really refreshing for a change, and so have you. So what I'm saying is, or rather, asking is… would you like to go to the dance with me?" He didn't smirk, or laugh, like she thought he would, only smiled,

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Ok, great!" He nodded. An awkward silence spread between them until she said quickly,

"Well I'd better go, see you at seven!" and hurried off.

2948867373636225369076274926427493

Mariah checked her appearance one last time in the mirror. She was wearing a simply halter-neck black dress that went down to just below her knees, and shorter black sling-backs. Her hair was half up half down, and clipped in place. She wore only mascara and light lip gloss. All in all she looked stunning. She turned to see Hillary in a flashy cherry-red baby-doll dress with the same colour shoes to match. pulling out the colour of her lips and dangling earrings.

"Hurry up Marium!" Salima called from the bed. Her lavender tube style dress hugged her petite form, with strappy white heels that accentuated her legs.

"Ok one sec!" Marium replied. She'd never been to a dance like this before, nor had she ever worn a dress like this. The minute she told the girls that she'd asked Max they convinced her to borrow one of Mariah's dresses to wear. It was emerald green like her eyes, with an Indian cotton look and satin waist-band. It was short and playful, but Marium wasn't sure she could pull it off. She sighed once, smoothing it over, and staring at the simple black ballet flats she'd also borrowed from Mariah. Then, with a quick once over, she stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Oh my God!"

"You look so good!"

"I love it!" the others praised as she came in. Marium smiled,

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's go." Hillary urged, checking the time, 6:54. Salima and Hillary walked out the door, but Mariah pulled Marium back.

"Do you like the dress?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah, of course, it's great." Mariah nodded and held her shoulders,

"Yes, but, do _you_ like it? Do you feel ok in it? I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to." Marium bit her lip; she wasn't used to this kind of consideration.

"Yeah Mari, I love it. And I'm really glad you lent it to me." Mariah broke into a relieved smile,

"Ok great. Now let's get out of here."

04973629593562789504262

Ray checked his watch again, 7:01.

"Would you quit it, they'll be here man." Kai said. Ray looked at him briefly, nodding.

The entrance hall was filled with people. Everyone smelt like expensive perfume. The sound of swishing dresses and sighs of contentment surrounded them. Music had already begun to play in the cafeteria, which had been cleared for the evening, and balloons and streamers and banners hung everywhere. Ray could already feel the bass in his chest. He turned to see Max running his hand through his hair nervously; at least he wasn't the only one.

Brooklyn glanced into the dance from his leaning position against the wall. He pretended not to know who he was looking for. He felt his heart pounding in anticipation. He sighed, trying to clear his thoughts.

"You know, you look good when you're pissed of." Brooklyn's heart stopped at that voice. He looked to see him standing against the wall next to him, in a sleek black suit. He looked perfect.

"I know you like it that way." Tala smirked at his response,

"Careful babe, you know we can't do that here." Brooklyn's eyes narrowed,

"Where then?!" he said through clenched teeth. Tala laughed lightly,

"Keep your pants on."

"Where?"

"Out back, at eight. Don't make me wait." he whispered into Brooklyn's ear. Brooklyn closed his eyes, trying to suppress the goose bump feeling, and when he opened them Tala was gone.

Max straightened his white dress shirt and checked his black pants. His jacket was over his arm already and his tie was starting to feel tight too. Then he look across the hall to the entrance and she walked in. She looked amazing, long milky legs, toned body, hair cascading over her shoulders.

The girls spotted them easily; they were the group in the room that everyone was keeping a fair distance from, but watching closely enough to see who they were going with. When they had walked over Mariah stared at Ray intensely.

"Well… here I am."

"Yeah…look Mari, just to let you know, I only want you to do this if you want to." Mariah's eyes widened. She took him in, he smelt amazing, and he looked great. But his eyes tugged at her own. She smiled slowly, stepping closer,

"I want to Ray, honestly." she said quietly, kissing his mouth quickly.

"Good." he replied huskily and took her hand firmly before walking through the doors.

Max looked Marium up and down.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked. He nodded,

"You look… wow." She laughed wryly.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself." He smirked,

"Come on ungrateful girl."

"After you pretty boy." she said. They grinned at each other and followed the others into the pounding dance, not sure what to expect.

A/N: Ok, so it's a bit of a teaser ending, but like I said, next chapter is being written, and will be centered around the dance. There may also be some limey content, so be warned! Please R&R, and special thanks to EtherealButerfly, Bleustray, darkphenoix23,MuLan12365, anas-belonging, and especially suicidedalbeyblader for getting on my butt about this!! You guys are awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: voila! Newest chapter! i hope it's long enough, i was sneezing and coughing while writing it. alright, enjoy!

Cross

Chapter 4

Cross dances were formal as far as dress and decorations went, but the music was loud, and most of the promiscuous dancers were on something. The group made their way over to some white-cloth covered tables at one end of the cafeteria. The DJ stood at the front on a makeshift stage in front of the heat-generating mass of students.

"Well, I didn't come here to sit around." Mariah said, golden orbs glinting as she looked to Ray. He smirked, standing.

"Let's go then." Mariah grinned, winked at the girls, and followed Ray onto the floor.

"I'm going to get a drink, anyone else thirsty?" Hillary asked.

"Nope."

"No thanks hun." they replied. She nodded and sauntered off to the refreshments table. Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake ended, and Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls began to play. People on the floor paired off quickly, and soon the floor was filled with dancing couples and interspersed with lonely people who immediately made their way to the side. Hillary watched in amusement as Max dragged Marium onto the floor.

"Max no, I don't slow dance, I don't dance." she urged, giggling all the while.

"Come on, don't be a bad date." he countered, pulling on her arm. Marium sighed, giving up, and Max, not realising, gave her a final tug. Marium collided with his solid chest and they both laughed. Max placed his arms securely around her narrow waist, and she put hers around his neck. They began to sway rhythmically to the song.

"See, this isn't so bad." he whispered into her ear.

"I guess not."

"So, have you really never danced before?" Marium could hear the smirk in his voice. She pinched him lightly on the neck for it,

"Yes… I've been to clubs and dances before, but… dancing isn't really my thing."

"Plus, dancing intoxicated can't really be classified as dancing, more like flailing right? Ah!" he gasped, from the much harder pinch he received this time.

"Max do you think I'm a druggie or something?" Max chuckled.

"I'm just kidding. Don't be so sensitive." she grumbled incoherently under her breath, but sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. She was comforted from the feel of his warm hands drawing lazy circles on her lower back. She wasn't used to feeling comforted by anyone, but he was so solid and transparent, she felt like she could always rely on him. For the second time that week she was surprised by him.

"Marium?" She loved the way he said her name,

"Mhhmm?"

"Why did you ask me to the dance anyway?" Marium bit her lip, was that doubt she heard in his voice? She couldn't really blame him for feeling that way though. She pulled back slightly to look at him in the eye.

"Because I wanted to." she said firmly.

Hillary poured herself a glass of punch, moving slightly to some dance remix song that had begun to play.

"Hey beautiful." She turned to see Tala standing there like a god in black.

"Hey", she replied coldly, turning away. He persisted,

"What's with the frosty greeting?'" he asked, stepping in front of her. She didn't reply. "Look if you're talking about that pill I gave Larissa, believe me I had no idea she was going to try and poison someone with it." Hillary quirked a dark brow at him,

"Oh really?" He nodded solemnly.

"I swear." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine." He grinned,

"So, still going to a university of your parent's choice?" She nodded,

"Yup." he laughed lightly,

"I can't say I'm not surprised."

"And what?" she snapped," would you rather I choose a dead end career, get married young, and end up stuck somewhere in the suburbs before I turn thirty? Or end up a drug dealer like you?" she stared him down, fire in her eyes, but he didn't appear fazed. He shrugged,

"You've got me all wrong babe. I know the benefits of going to university. But I don't think your ability to succeed should be depend on how much money you have." She opened her mouth to reply but he quickly cut her off, " I'd like to stay and debate, but I turn back into a pumpkin at midnight." he quickly downed his drink, winked, and left.

Salima laughed, thanking the guy she'd been dancing with and quickly returned to the table to sit next to Tyson and Brooklyn.

"Who was that?" Tyson asked.

"You know Kane don't you?" she said. He shrugged and she nodded. Brooklyn glanced again at the clock on the wall: 7:51. He only had to wait nine more minutes. He thrummed his fingers on the table in impatience, then huffed, unable to wait, and left the cafeteria.

"Washroom." he called. Tyson glanced at Salima who only shrugged at their friend's strange behaviour.

"When you gotta go.." she said, laughing. He momentarily joined in.

"Yeah I guess so."

"So, enjoying the book?" she asked. He nodded,

"Finished." Salima gaped,

"What?"

"Yeah. Done. It was awesome." She wasn't sure what to say.

"Well.. I umm… wow…." he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yup. Guess I'm not everything you thought I was." she nodded, smiling,

"Guess not." He laughed at her expression then said,

"Wanna dance?" She gave him a half smile,

"Yeah, I really would."

All she could see was gold, all she could smell was him around her, all she could feel was his hands on her. The pair danced together, their bodies melding to become one. She'd lost count of how many songs had played, he was filling her senses. At last she felt completely out of breath, and at that moment Ray took her hand and they walked off the floor together towards the refreshments table.

"Well, that was…" she said breathlessly,

"Yeah.." he replied, equally so. He poured them each a drink which she gulped gratefully.

"Ray, I know I never told you but… thanks for all your help, and being there, you know when Larissa…." he smiled,

"Don't worry about it. I was really worried. Maybe it's better that I didn't find her after all." she shook her head, smiling,

"You shouldn't be so cocky mister. She's one tough gal." he scoffed,

"I think I could handle her."

"mmm… alright…" she said, sarcasm ebbing from her words. He gaped, protesting, but she quickly cut him off with a chaste kiss. When she tried to pull back he growled and pulled her closer. Their tongues danced briefly until they came up for air.

"Let's take this somewhere else." she whispered. He grinned, leading her out of the cafeteria through the back door. The time was 8:00.

Max and Marium passed Salima and Tyson as they left the dance floor. They glanced at each other, sitting down.

"Don't they make a nice pair." Marium murmured.

"Yeah." Marium sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. He ran his hands through her long silky hair.

"So… why were you kicked out of those private schools?" she laughed lightly,

"You're not going to let go of that are you?"

"I guess I'm just curious about you." she sighed,

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere. Unless of course I don't qualify like the other guys you told." Marium laughed, puzzling him.

"Max, I've never told anyone. I only said that in the moment because, well I wasn't really in my senses."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry." She sat up, looking at him, her emerald eyes entrancing. "I promise I'll tell you alright? Just, not to tonight. Let's have a good time ok?" he nodded, smiling back.

"Alright."

Brooklyn could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"Mmm…Tala.." he gasped, fisting the other boy's shirt.

"Careful, that's real silk." the other replied slyly, biting his neck, then kissing over to his collar bone. Brooklyn ran his fingers through the silky red strands, then pulled on them as he received another bite. Tala chuckled as Brooklyn hissed. Their hips ground together rubbing in all the right places. Tala was teasing him, and Brooklyn knew it. None of the touches lasted long enough, just sufficient to leave him wanting more.

"Fuck you." Brooklyn growled. Tala laughed, making eye contact,

"Is that really what you want?" he asked, squeezing his behind. Brooklyn yelped and Tala swallowed it with another fierce kiss that stole his breath away. Their shirts were already nearly unbuttoned all the way, and their pants were feeling rather tight.

"I can't, stand it, please!" Brooklyn said breathlessly between kisses. Tala smirked, rubbing him through his pants. Brooklyn moaned loudly. His senses were filled to the brim, he felt like he was going to explode, but Tala wouldn't let him yet. Then suddenly the sound of the back door opening shook him from his steamy reverie, and the two turned just in time to see Mariah and Ray stumble through the door, lip's locked. When they realized they weren't alone the two looked over to see Brooklyn and Tala not far away, quickly arranging themselves.

"Shit." Tala mumbled under his breath, fixing his tie in place. Mariah and Ray were slightly perplexed and didn't have time to process what was going one until Tala was already gone.

"Hey." Mariah said after a few moments. Brooklyn nodded, acknowledging them, then quickly walked through the doors and back into the dance.

Mariah and Ray glanced at each other in confusion for a few moments, before laughing together.

"That was.. Unexpected." Ray admitted. Mariah nodded,

"Yeah." Ray shrugged,

"Umm, where were we?" she grinned as he pressed her against the brick wall, their mouths colliding.

Hillary sighed and quickly left the table where Brooklyn, Max, and Marium were sitting.

"Where you going?" Marium called,

"Just for a walk. I'll be alright." she replied. She quickly exited the cafeteria. She'd had a good time, danced with a bunch of cute guys, hung out with her friends, and yet… It wasn't all she'd hoped it'd be. Life was so strange, one minute you felt like you were on top of the world, the next, at the bottom of a cesspool called popularity. She was a popular girl at Cross, and she was never without a date anywhere. But what did any of that really mean? In the long run nobody really cared about that crap after high school. She's had it with all the materialism, with living life for the next high to come along. Couldn't she make life her own high? Couldn't she choose to live for more than all of this superficiality?

Her epiphany had brought her to the edge of the lake once more. She shivered a little in the crisp air.

"Cold?" she yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin at the cool voice behind her. She turned to see Kai standing there dressed in an expensive looking black suit. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he said. She shook her head, closing her eyes to calm herself.

"No, no, that's ok. I just, didn't expect anyone else to be out here that's all." He nodded. "What _are _you doing out here?" she asked. He shrugged,

"I'm not really into the whole, dances thing." she nodded slowly,

"Oh alright."

"And you?" she smiled wryly,

"I'm suddenly finding myself not so into them either." he cocked his head to the side, not understanding, but she simply shook her head, 'Don't worry about it."

"Ok." he replied, staring into the water. The moon reflecting off the surface made his crimson eyes appear silver in the night. She shivered involuntarily again. Then suddenly felt his warm jacket around her shoulders. She would have protested, but it was too late, and he didn't seem at all bothered.

"Thanks." she said. He nodded in response, eyes fixed on the sky. They stood in silence for a few moments. The jacket smelt strongly of him, like cold winters by a warm fire in the evening, or a day out at sea. "I know I never told you," she said hesitantly, " but I'm sorry, about what happened to Cara. I know she was important to you." His eyes hardened for a brief second then changed quickly back to neutral so fast, Hillary wasn't sure if it had happened at all.

"That's ok. It's no one's fault." he replied nearly inaudibly. She nodded, though he couldn't see it. He sighed, then turned to her, "Besides, it's in the past now."

"Yeah, I suppose." she said sadly. His mouth turned up at the corners ever-so-slightly in n imitation of a smile.

"Don't worry about it alright." he said, squeezing her hand firmly then letting go. She smiled to herself.

"Alright." she whispered to the wind.

The next hour flew by like nothing for everyone. Soon the dance was over and they all languidly made their way back to their rooms. When at last Monday rolled around everyone was talking about all the tears and fights that had happened as a result of the dance, but were soon buzzing about the next Cross event.

Every year around mid-October Cross gave the students a week off as a mid-semester study break, though it was more like, mid-semester get trashed and have fun break. People usually went on vacation with their families, or stayed in their mansions throwing huge parties and so on. There were the few students who had to stay at Cross with nowhere to go, and here about all the fun they'd missed when their friends came back.

Marium was one such person, or so she thought. Her parents were both out of the country on business and didn't trust her at home alone for a week. She listened as Hillary talked about some of the many places she'd gone to over the break: Paris, Rome, Venice, you name it.

"Are you doing anything special Kai?" she asked, pretending she didn't care.

"Funny you should ask." he said, after finishing his bottle of water. "My grandfather is going to be gone for the week in Russia, so I have the whole place to myself. He told me to invite my friends over for the week, but I don't think I'll take him up on it."

"What?"

"Why not?" Ray and Tyson blurted before he could finish. Kai's eyes widened, looking at the two of them.

"Well I'm sorry for not consulting the two of you first." he said sarcastically. Ray glared, and Tyson laughed humourlessly,

"Look, your coldness, we're just thinking why not? Get to spend a whole week with us your pals!" Kai rolled his eyes,

"You're not doing a good job to convince me." Max laughed at Tyson's dismayed expression; Kai had talked to him earlier about it, they were all invited to spend the week, he'd even said the girls could come too if they wanted. He'd simply neglected to tell Ray and Tyson because he liked to annoy them.

A/N:Tadah!!! I hope you liked it. As you probably guessed the next chapter will be centered around thie rweek at Kai's. Please let me know if there's anything in particualr you'd like to see happend there, or even later on in the story(i.e. lemons between certain couples, scenes between anyone in particular etc.), you guys are why I'm writing, and I'm always open to new suggestions, so feel free. Please R&R!and special thanks to EtherealButerfly, Bleustray, darkphenoix23,MuLan12365, anas-belonging, suicidedalbeyblader,and my newest reviewer meeohmai. You guys are great, thanks for being so dedicated!


	5. Chapter 5

Cross

Chapter 5

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Moscow shortly."

Marium yawned widely as the announcement went off. She stared around the airplane slightly dazed. They'd been flying for… she'd lost count how many hours. Her parent's had consented to let her spend the week at Kai's. The truth was they were utterly thrilled that she'd managed to make friends so fast, especially ones with such influential families. She was a tad surprised that the girls had asked and gotten a yes without any trouble. Apparently their parents let them do this all the time; go and spend a week in a guys house without parental supervision. Life certainly was different at Cross.

She peered out the window at the beautiful city below. She was a bit curious as to why Kai's grandfather would bother sending him all the way to Cross, maybe it was just that good of a school. Mariah stretched languidly in the seat next to hers, taking a few quick glances at Ray who was sitting across the aisle from them next to Kai and Brooklyn. Hillary sat next to Salima in the seat in front of them, and Max and Tyson behind.

When the plane eventually landed the group quickly got up and left the plane. Twenty minutes later they were exiting the terminal. The frigid air hit them like a rock, only Kai seemed unaffected. He'd told them to bring warm clothes. A man dressed in a sleek black out fit stood before a limo. Kai walked up to him,

"Master Hiwatari."

"Frederick." Kai nodded back in response. The man, Frederick, wasted no time opening the door for them and quickly loaded their luggage into the trunk. As they drove through the elaborate town on quaint streets it began to snow lightly. Twenty minutes later they immerged from the city and passed through the countryside. Snow covered everything in thin white sheets, almost frozen in time they seemed. At long last they turned down a long driveway leading to a huge mansion atop a snowy hill and overlooking a fast-moving river. When they stopped before the house Kai quickly led them inside, saying the servants would take care of the luggage. It was even grander inside the house. The ceiling seemed to go on forever with lovely archways and intricate borders. It was extremely quiet, the many paintings lining the walls seems to stare at them abrasively as they passed. Kai led them past the main hall and into the corridor, and up a flight of marble stairs. At the top he continued down a hall with three red silk covered windows looking over the river and back yard. Tyson elbowed Brooklyn wagging his eyebrows at the place. Brooklyn only smirked and shook his head.

After the hall they came out onto a landing with four doors.

"The two doors on the left are for the girls, the ones on the right are for the guys. Two people per room, and don't worry there's a cot in the guy's room so you don't have to share the same bed." The guys sighed and laughed at this. "The girls can use the bathroom down the hall to the right. Guys you use my bathroom, past that on the left, next to my room. Go on and get settled, dinner's in half an hour." They said thanks and quickly hurried into their rooms.

U4083503763576892768927426

"This place is huge." Mariah murmured, staring out the large window to the snow covered field." Marium flung herself onto the bed behind her, revelling in the soft silky feeling, like a giant pillow beneath her.

"I think Cross should get beds like this." she said, staring at the lovely canopy overhead. Mariah laughed, turned, and jumped on the bed next to her.

"Yeah right." Marium laughed with her.

"So… what's up with you and Max?" Mariah asked, running her fingers over the gold silk. Marium frowned, sitting up.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two…. You know…." Marium grinned,

"No. We're just… I dunno, whatever." Mariah nodded slowly, pretending to understand,

"Ahhh… I see…." Marium grabbed one of the pillows and smacked her over the head,

"Ow!" Mariah yelped.

"Don't tease." Marium said, "I like him."

"Oh I can tell. I'm happy for you, Max is a cutie. Him and I dated for like a week back in grade nine." she said, sticking her tongue out, "What a disaster. I'm so glad we're friends now." Marium nodded slowly, running her fingers through her hair.

"Did you just do that to get Ray jealous?" she laughed, it was Mariah's turn to swipe at her with the pillow. She missed and sighed, flopping back down on the bed. Marium quirked an eyebrow from her new seat on the arm chair near the closet.

"Well?" she asked. Mariah shook her head, looking off through the snow.

"Ray and… I think we've always liked each other, we were both just too stubborn too admit it seriously."

"Oh… I see." Mariah grinned,

"In any case, we're together now." Just then there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer Hillary and Salima walked in.

"Wow, yours is as big as ours." Hillary said in awe.

"We came to tell you guys dinner's ready." Salima said.

"Alright." Mariah replied, heaving herself off the bed. Though they'd all taken off their coats, they were still clad in sweaters and thick socks. The girls walked down the empty hallway heading for the staircase. At the foot of the stairs the guys were milling around. Brooklyn looked up as they walked down.

"Does anyone actually know where the dining room is?" he asked in his cool voice. Salima shrugged.

"Not a clue."

"Excuse me, but Master Kai has asked me to escort you to the dining room." The group turned to see Frederick standing below one of the archways leading to another hall. They followed him as he walked briskly past it and down the marble hallway. More paintings lined the walls here, some of them even had people that shared the same features as Kai, but all were stern and cold. Mariah shivered involuntarily and she felt Ray squeeze her hand from next to her.

"How's your room?" he asked in a quiet voice, afraid to echo.

"Gorgeous."

"Same." he replied.

"Poor Kai, I can't imagine what it's like for him spending all of his holidays alone in such a large desolate house." Ray nodded, looking ahead of them,

"Yeah, he's always been an introvert, maybe he prefers to isolation."

"Beats me."

At the end of the hall were two huge oak doors reaching up to the ceiling. Frederick opened them with a loud creak, then gestured for them to enter. Inside was a huge room with three large windows on the far wall facing the front yard. In the center was a long cherry-wood dining table that could seat at least thirty people. At the moment it was set for only nine, and at the head sat Kai dressed in a crisp white linen shirt and black trousers. Hillary looked down at her own attire; a simple black hoodie, tight blue jeans and black legwarmers. She wish she'd known to dress up. Kai looked wonderful in his outfit, and suddenly she felt like she didn't fit into his life, all the luxuries and classic beauty of everything. Sure her family had money, but they were gaudy and flashy compared to the sheer elegance of this.

"This is beautiful." Salima said, sitting down at the table with the others.

"Thanks," Kai replied, "We don't usually use it, but I figured since it's your first night here, why not." The group voiced their thanks.

The next hour was lost in delicious bliss. Marium couldn't pronounce half of the names of what she ate, but it all tasted wonderful. She glanced at Max sitting next to her, the way his sparkling eyes lit up in the candlelight as he laughed at Tyson's horrendous table manners. She smiled to herself; how she ended up here, she'd never understand.

Brooklyn ate delicately as usual. His own home was about an hour away from Moscow. The lonely mansion was probably empty, save for the servants, as always. He couldn't help but remember that Tala lived nearby as well, though he might not even be home for the beak. He tended to make a home wherever he was, and most likely would be busy supplying parties that were undoubtedly going on during the vacation. He pushed these thoughts from his mind and focused his group of friends.

After the meal Kai led them to the spacious living room. A fire cracked under a large mantle while old looking leather couches faced it. Outside through the windows the stars had just begun to appear in the dark sky, and the snow seemed even more fragile.

Kai sat in the large armchair closest to the fire, very obviously at home. The others dispersed on the couches, while Hillary opted to sit on the floor nearest the fire to warm herself.

"Kai this place is great! Why haven't you ever invited us here before?" Tyson asked. His mouth still tasted of the sweetness from dessert. Kai shrugged, not replying.

"He was probably afraid to let you loose here Tyson." Max said. The others laughed and Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Har har har, witty Max, really." Salima patted his arm on the couch next to him,

"Poor Tyson." she said. He glared at her, but there was no malice behind it, and he quickly smiled.

Soon after the conversation lulled and a clock somewhere sounded eleven.

"Well, I'm tired." Mariah sighed, standing from the couch. Salima nodded, standing as well. Eventually everyone began to head for bed in pairs or alone. Kai told them they'd be going into town the next day, and had to be up early. They said their goodnights, laughing out the door. As everyone trickled out, Hillary realized with a start that she was alone with Kai in the eerily dark room. The fire crackled behind her and she glanced up at him.

"This place is absolutely beautiful." she murmured. He looked at her, his gaze unnerving.

"Thank you, but it's not all it seems to be." She nodded. "There's always a difference between the appearance and reality of things."

"Seems that way. But then again, everyone's got a side of them that they don't want to world to see." she looked out the window, hugging her knees to herself.

"Yes."

"Some of us, are just better at hiding it." she laughed lightly,

"You mean me." It wasn't said like a question, but she could tell he was waiting for a response.

"Sometimes, yes. You're… very good at putting up a wall between you and other people." His brow furrowed momentarily, and then smoothed, once more replaced by the cool façade.

"It must be an art." She sighed at his inarticulate response.

"Clearly." she replied, equally bland. His gaze narrowed as he looked at her. She returned it with her own warm stare, very much unlike his own. At last he seemed defeated and shook his head. He stood from his seat and she felt a pang of regret that he might be leaving, but then he turned and sat on the carpet next to her.

"It's odd, but this "art" seems most easy to create when I'm here." he said, leaning back on his hands. She cocked her head to the side,

"What do you mean? That you're least comfortable here?"

"Well, not that. Simply that I learned to hide my feelings in this place. It's cold, and holds no childhood warmth for me. It has taught me many things." She stared ahead, trying to understand what it felt like to feel an alien in your own home, and then she knew exactly how he felt.

"It must be very lonely." He looked her in the eye, as if trying to understand her meaning.

"Yes, it can be."

"I can relate. When I go home I feel like my parents only see me as a little doll that came to life, like they didn't really expect me to grow up. They say they want me to go so some expensive university, but I get the feeling it's only to get me off their hands."

"I'm sorry." she sighed wistfully,

"That's alright. I've gotten used to it, as I'm sure you have. They sat in silence for a few long moments. Hillary looked down at how close their thighs were, the way he smelt so wonderful, just like his jacket had. She smiled to herself as a thought crossed her mind.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He frowned slightly.

"That depends what it is." he replied, leaning forward off his hands so they were level.

"Ok." she nodded, then began hesitantly, "You know those rumours… around school, about you and Miss Hart? Well…. Are they…-"

"Just rumours." he responded firmly. She thought she glimpsed the whisper of a smirk on his lips. She grinned,

"Really? Cause you don't have to be scared to tell me, I'll keep your dirty secret." Now she was just teasing. This time he actually smirked and she thought her heart would burst,

"Alright, in exchange I'll keep you secret safe about you and Tala." he replied, leaning closer to her face. She flushed, but kept her composure,

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. At least I can prove you're having an affair. How do you explain all those perfect grades?" he laughed lightly,

"Intelligence." her heart fluttered as she felt his breath fan across her face, then mocked a frown,

"Oh, didn't think of that." he smirked as she laughed,

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Oh you know, just that, you're clearly not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Is that so?" his voice grew very soft and low.

"Y-yes." she said, mouth suddenly parched.

"I'm smarter than you think." he whispered, and then his mouth was on hers. Hillary was in shock for a split second, savouring something she'd only ever imagined happening. But then she felt his lips moving over hers and she began to respond. He was firm, but not harsh, meticulous, but passionate. She moaned as she felt his hands on her waist, gently lowering her to lie on the carpeted floor. Alarms were going off in her head, but she couldn't be bothered. He tasted fresh and cool, and just slightly like that wine he'd apparently drank at dinner. He licked her lower lip, biting it lightly, eliciting another moan from her. His tongue quickly delved in, and he groaned in approval. His hands were on either side of her supporting his. She ran her hands lightly over his muscled chest and he grunted. She smiled into the kiss, knowing she was making it harder for him hold himself up. He quickly grabbed her hand and pinned them above her head, pressing himself flush against her. She gasped as he kissed her neck and collar. She sighed contentedly, and suddenly the clock chimed midnight. She jumped lightly and he sat up. She frowned at him, and he smiled, pulling her up to sit next to him.

"It's late, and we'll have to be up early tomorrow. We should go to bed." His voice scarcely held the hint of coldness that it usually did. She sighed inwardly; it was a start. She nodded, and they both stood. The pair made their way upstairs in silence. At the top of the landing Kai indicated that his room was in the opposite direction.

"Well… goodnight." she said, turning to go.

"Hillary." he said to her back. She faced him again,

"Yeah?" He smirked,

"I guess after tonight I'll have to dump Miss Hart then." she grinned back and nodded,

"It'll be our secret."

96730697386789326783693578406376

A/N: I know... WAY TOO LONG before I updated, but what with exams and culminating projects I got a bit sidetracked, and then had a bad case of writer's block, if you even believe in that. Anywho, i do hope it was to your liking. As always, if there's anything you would like to see in the coming chapters PLEASE LET ME KNOW! i want to hear your ideas (i.e. plot suggestions, more ation between any couples, etc.) and if not, then i hope you like the next chapter! Please R&R! Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Cross

Chapter 6

A/N: I won't even try to justify this wait, just read and hopefully enjoy!

"Jeez it's cold out there!" Salima said as she hurried into Kai's house.

"What? Cold, in October, in Moscow, what a shock!" Tyson said sarcastically. Salima rolled her eyes at him as Hillary smacked him over the head. They were all soaked and laughing. Ray was rubbing his red cheek.

"Tyson I think that last snowball had some ice in it or something." he said.

"Awww, poor you, I promise to check next time." Tyson replied, earning another smack, this time from Mariah.

They piled quickly into the foyer, dusting the snow off their snow-covered coats. Frederick quickly came and took their wet jackets from them as they removed their shoes. They made their way up the stairs to put away the things they'd bought that day.

Salima watched Tyson as he walked up the stairs behind her, it had certainly been an interesting day…..

She smiled as the sharp wind blew in her face. The air smelt clean and fresh, it was a crisp sunny day. Salima looked out over the Moscow River as the ferry floated calmly down it. They tour guide buzzed something across the loud speaker in a thick Russian accent about the building they were passing. It was lovely, surrounded by a red brick wall. It looked like a castle with spindly towers, topped in shining golden spires.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"That's the Moscow Kremlin." Tyson said, coming up to the railing next to her. "And the brick wall is part of the Red Square." She smiled

"How on earth do you know that?" he smirked with that hot-headed look on his face,

"Didn't you know that I speak fluent Russian?"

"What? My, my, aren't you full of surprises." she said blandly. He laughed,  
"Alright, I read it in the brochure. I even had to ask Kai how to pronounce it." Salima laughed loudly, a full-bodied laugh, something he could listen to over and over again. "I'm trying ok." he said.

"I know I know. That's sweet. This place is absolutely beautiful, the architecture, the history, everything."

"Yeah, definitely. I dunno, my parents always used to take me to, other kinds of places for vacation."

"What do you mean?" He shrugged, turning to lean his back on the rail.

"Like, places where, "history and architecture" wasn't really the main attraction."

"Oh, you mean like party places."

"Heh,heh, yeah."

"My family loves going to places like this. Last year we visited the Vatican city." Tyson whistled,

"Well then. Am I even worthy to be in your presence."

"Oh Tyson, don't be ridiculous." she said, putting her hand on his arm.

"Honestly Salima, reading, art, history. That's just not me."

"So, what does it matter?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I sort've like you, and you're interested in those things, so… where do I fit in?" Salima smiled,

"Tyson… Did it ever occur to you that I like you too, and not because you impress me with your reading skills, or your knowledge of Moscow Architecture. As cliché as it sounds, I like you, for you." He frowned,

"Are you sure? I think you can do better." she smacked him lightly,

"Stoppit!" He grinned,

"Well, I like you for you too." Tyson said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Salima smiled as he gently kissed her cold lips. It was short and sweet, but certainly wonderful.

Suddenly they heard whistling from nearby. The pair looked up to see Mariah, Ray and Max standing on the upper deck watching them. Salima turned red as a tomato, burying her face in the front of Tyson's jacket….

She blushed a little even then thinking back on it as she put some bags on her bed. Outside the snow continued it's steady decent.

9297472917465969167264859563628194

"So, did you buy anything for your parents?" Marium asked Mariah as they left their room.

"Umm, yeah a few things, remember that cute boutique we went to in the Red Square? I bought a ton of stuff there." That wasn't all….

Mariah looked in all the shop windows as they walked by.

"I'm trying to find something to buy for my parents." she said. Ray shook his head as she stopped once again. "Oh! Look at this one" she exclaimed, pressing her face against the glass. The others stopped, looking back at them.

"You guys go on!" Ray called, "We'll meet you at the café." He walked up next to her,

"You didn't have to wait." she said. He smiled,

"But I wanted to."

"Alright, well help me choose something then." Mariah replied, pulling him into the shop with her. The classic ring of a bell accompanied them as they stepped inside. It smelt like potpourri. The wooden shelves were crammed with all sorts of knick knacks, figurines, jewellery, and more.

There was an older couple standing behind the counter. They nodded as Ray and Mariah entered, then began talking quickly in Russian.

"So what are you going to get her?" Ray asked.

"Not a clue. She likes pretty little things." Mariah walked down one of the thin aisles examining things as she passed.

"Is this the first time you've been gone for the break?" she glanced at him, a smile in her eyes,

"Why do you ask?" He shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

"You just, keep talking about them." she laughed,

"Guilty."

"Do you miss them? It's only been a couple days."

"Naw… It's just, odd. I already hardly see them being at a boarding school, so when I do get the chance, I have to make the most of it." she paused briefly, "which reminds me!" she said, turning to face him, "my parents want to meet you at Christmas time." Ray frowned,

"Cool."

"Cool? That's all you have to say?"

"Mari, I've met your parents before, lots of times…ohhhh….they want to meet me because I'm your-"

"Yes exactly… why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"I dunno, because your parents want to meet me. I guess I never pictured it to be this formal, this whole… relationship thing. But it feels nice." She laughed, taking his arm in hers,

"Yeah yeah."

"They're probably pretty grateful, your parents that is."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that finally someone has decided to date you, I'll bet they weren't holding their breaths for that, you poor thing." he said oh-so-innocently while patting her head.

"Eugh, I wouldn't be talking mister. Who'd want to go out with an egotistical, self-centered goon like you?"

"Apparently only stubborn spoiled brats like you."

They stared long and hard at each other, then burst out laughing.

"I guess we're a perfect match." she said.

"Yeah." he replied, cupping her cheek and kissing her deeply. She pulled back suddenly, laughing,

"Stop distracting me!"

"Fine fine." he grumbled, "Let's find that little pretty thing." but he was looking at her the whole time.

0384768432736583092736594636393564939573

Max followed Tyson down the stairs and into the living room.

"Yo Kai, what is there to do around here?" Tyson asked, flopping into a chair.

Kai materialized by the doorway,

"Well, there's the shops nearby, and a nice park down the street, and-"

"Boring!" Kai's eyes narrowed.

"Or, for your simple mind, we do have a hot tub." Tyson grinned,

"Awesome. I'll tell the others." Tyson said and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder why we tolerate him." Kai said dryly, though there was a smile in his eyes. Max shrugged and laughed lightly. He had to admit, he liked the idea of a hot tub too. It was freezing in the front hallway, which reminded him…

202846639202736496505746292010394866393057

Max walked briskly up the pathway towards Kai's house with the others. The cold wind had picked up and was turning his cheeks, nose and ears red. Him and Marium were having an argument.

"You were flirting." he said, smiling.

"How would you know? All I did was thank him."

"Oh right," he cleared his throat, "Thank you ever so much for your lovely commentary on the tour," He said in a high-pitched voice, imitating Marium horribly, while the others laughed, "You're voice was like music to my ears, I could listen to it allllllll day." he finished by batting his eyelashes, which in turn launched everyone into another fit of laughter.

Marium smacked his forearm,

"Well, even if I was, which I wasn't, what does it matter to you?" He shrugged,

"It doesn't." he stated calmly, then turned and began to walk away. Suddenly he was hit on his but with a snowball.

"Ow!" he groaned, turning to face a grinning Marium. "Oh, you'll pay for that!" he grabbed a was of snow and hurled it at her. Marium yelped and ducked, causing the snow to hit Salima in the chest.

"Hey!" she yelled, throwing one back and getting Max in the face,

"Snow ball fight!!!" Tyson cried, launching one at Ray. Then all hell broke loose. Before long Max wasn't sure who was hitting him or from where.

Half and hour later they stumbled into the house, soaking wet. Everyone kicked their shoes off hurrying up the stairs. Max grabbed Marium's hand before she reached them, pulling her back towards him. Both their cheeks were flushed, their hair was wet and drops of melted snow were glistening on their eyelashes.

He pulled her against him, encircling her waist in his arms. She smiled up at him. Max leaned down and softly pressed his mouth to hers. She put her arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss, but he remained light and gentle, sweet, like a real first kiss. She opened her mouth and he breathed her in, like a delicacy. It was so unlike any kiss she'd ever gotten before, her knees grew weak. When they broke apart her mouth was tingling. He leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"I can' feel my feet." She laughed,

"Let me warm you up then." His eyes darkened slightly, but he pulled away.

"Maybe later, it's almost lunch time." She pouted slightly, but nodded.

"Alright, I suppose your right." she said looking down. She felt his hand under her chin, gently making her look at him.

"I did say later." He said, kissing her briefly one more time.

A/N: Ok, there it is, maybe a bit short, but I'm just trying to get the creative juices flowing here. Anyways, I am currently working on the next chapter, and yes there will be some Max/Marium stuff, and perhaps some others too. Let me know what you want to see. Till next time!


End file.
